Super Smash Bros (serie)
Super Smash Bros.|大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ|Dairantou Sumasshu Burazāzu|Gran Batalla Estruendosa entre Hermanos}} es una saga de juegos de lucha distribuida por Nintendo, la cual presenta personajes de franquicias establecidas en Nintendo y a vendido en total mas de 50 millones de unidades. La saga tuvo un exitoso comienzo en 1999 con Super Smash Bros. para la Nintendo 64. Llegó a lograr incluso un mayor éxito con Super Smash Bros. Melee, lanzado en 2001 para la Nintendo GameCube, logrando ser el juego más vendido de ese sistema. El tercer juego, Super Smash Bros. Brawl fue lanzado el 31 de enero de 2008 en japon y el 9 de marzo del mismo año en america. En la E3 2011 fue anunciado durante la conferencia de prensa de Nintendo, un nuevo juego de la saga, para Nintendo 3DS y la nueva consola a salir en 2012, Wii U . No se dieron a confirmar detalles, ni imágenes al respecto. La saga presenta personajes de las franquicias más populares de Nintendo, como Mario, Fox, Link, Kirby, Samus Aran o Pokémon. El juego original para Nintendo 64, Super Smash Bros., tenía 12 personajes; el número aumentó a 26 en Melee y a 35 en Brawl. Algunos personajes son capaces de transformarse en diferentes formas que tienen diferentes estilos de juego y juegos de movimientos cada una. La saga también presenta personajes no jugables de juegos de Nintendo, como Ridley (Metroid) o Floro Piraña. En Brawl, dos personajes third-party se unieron a la saga, Solid Snake y Sonic the Hedgehog. La saga ha sido un éxito de crítica y ventas, con elogios que se centran sobre todo en su modo multijugador, a pesar de que sus modos de un jugador no consiguieron la misma crítica. Los tres títulos han sido ampliamente aclamados por los críticos y aficionados por igual. Historia Super Smash Bros. thumb|200px|right|La Nintendo 64, consola para la que fue lanzado el juego. Super Smash Bros. (Hoy denominado Smash Bros. 64) fue presentado en 1999 para la Nintendo 64. Fue lanzado alrededor del mundo luego de vender más de un millón de copias sólo en Japón. El juego presenta ocho personajes en un principio, siendo posible obtener cuatro personajes adicionales secretos, todos ellos creados por Nintendo o uno de sus desarrolladores second-party. En el modo multijugador, hasta cuatro personas pueden jugar juntas, siendo las reglas específicas de cada encuentro predeterminadas por los jugadores. Hay dos tipos distintos que pueden ser escogidos: tiempo, donde la persona con más KOs al final del tiempo predeterminado gana, y vidas, donde cada persona tiene un número predeterminado de vidas, y una vez que las pierde todas es eliminada. El modo de un jugador incluye un modo aventura que siempre sigue la misma serie de oponentes, aunque el jugador puede cambiar el nivel de dificultad del juego. Otros modos de un jugador existen, como el modo de práctica y diversos minijuegos, incluyendo Break the Targets (Rompe los objetivos) y Board the Platforms(Sube a las plataformas). Todos estos modos fueron incluidos en la secuela Super Smash Bros. Melee, excepto por la primera. En el modo Versus, existen nueve escenarios en los que se puede jugar: ocho de estos se basan en cada uno de los personajes controlables principales (como Peach's Castle para Mario, Planet Zebes para Samus y Sector Z para Fox), y el restante es el escenario secreto Mushroom Kingdom basado en Super Mario Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Melee fue lanzado el día 21 de noviembre de 2001 en Japón, el día 3 de diciembre de 2001 en Norteamérica, el día 24 de mayo de 2002 en Europa y el día 31 de mayo de 2002 en Australia, únicamente para la videoconsola Nintendo GameCube. Tuvo un presupuesto y un equipo de desarrollo más elevado que el de Super Smash Bros., y su lanzamiento fue mucho más aclamado entre los consumidores. Desde su lanzamiento, Super Smash Bros. Melee ha vendido más de 7 millones de copias, llegando a ser el juego más vendido de la GameCube. Super Smash Bros. Melee presenta 26 personajes (de los cuales 15 están disponibles desde el principio), más del doble de la cantidad de personajes que la de su predecesor. Además, el juego contiene 29 escenarios diferentes. thumb|left|150px|Nintendo GameCube, consola para la que se lanzó el juego. Melee introdujo dos modos nuevos de un jugador en conjunto con el modo Classic: el modo Adventure y el modo All-star. El modo Adventure tiene segmentos de juego de plataformas similares al minijuego Race to the Finish presente en el juego original, y el modo All-star consiste en peleas en contra de cada uno de los personajes controlables del juego, y le da al jugador una única vida en la que el daño es acumulado entre las peleas, además de un número limitado de objetos para recuperarse entre las batallas. También existe un gran número de nuevos modos de multijugador, además de un modo torneo que permite participar hasta 64 competidores distintos (los que pueden ser controlados por un jugador humano) y donde hasta cuatro jugadores pueden participar al mismo tiempo. Adicionalmente, el juego presenta modos de batalla alternativos, llamados Special Melee, los que contienen algunas alteraciones durante las batallas (por ejemplo, todos los personajes son gigantes por defecto, la velocidad es más rápida de lo normal, etc.), en conjunto con maneras alternativas de determinar al ganador del encuentro, como la recolección de monedas durante la batalla. En el lugar de los perfiles de los personajes en Super Smash Bros., en Melee se encuentran los trofeos (llamados «figuras» en la versión japonesa). Los 293 trofeos incluyen 3 diferentes perfiles para cada uno de los personajes controlables, cada uno obtenido en cada modo de un jugador. Además, al contrario de su predecesor, Melee contiene perfiles para muchos personajes de Nintendo, los cuales son no-controlables o simplemente no aparecen en el juego, como también para objetos, escenarios, enemigos y elementos de Nintendo. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aunque un tercer juego Super Smash Bros. había sido anunciado mucho antes de la E3 2006, Nintendo reveló la primera información del juego en la forma de un tráiler el 10 de mayo de 2006, donde el juego fue titulado como Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Dicho tráiler presentaba a Solid Snake de la saga Metal Gear de Konami, marcando así la primera vez que un personaje third-party hacía aparición como un personaje controlable en un juego Super Smash Bros.. Un segundo personaje third-party, Sonic the Hedgehog de Sega, también fue confirmado como un personaje controlable el 10 de octubre de 2007. Super Smash Bros. Brawl fue lanzado en Japón el 31 de enero de 2008, en América el 9 de marzo de 2008 y en Europa el 27 de junio de 2008. Brawl es también el primer juego de la saga en habilitar la capacidad de jugar en línea a través de la Nintendo Wi-Fi ConnectionConexión Wi-Fi Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Smashbros.com (18 de septiembre de 2007). y ofrecer a los jugadores la habilidad de construir sus propios escenarios originales.Creador de escenarios Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Smashbros.com (29 de octubre de 2007). thumb|right|150px|La [[Wii, consola para la que se lanzó el título.]] Brawl también presenta compatibilidad con cuatro tipos de mandos (el Control Remoto Wii de lado, el Control Remoto Wii en conjunto con el Nunchuk, el Mando Clásico, o el mando de Nintendo GameCube),Cuatro mandos diferentes Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Smashbros.com (8 de junio de 2007). mientras que sus predecesores sólo usaban el mando diseñado para sus respectivos sistemas. El jugador tiene también la capacidad de cambiar la configuración de los controles y del tipo de mando.Nombres Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Smashbros.com (28 de junio de 2007). Super Smash Bros. Brawl incluye también un nuevo modo Adventure, titulado Super Smash Bros. Brawl: El Emisario Subespacial. Este modo presenta historias específicas para cada personaje, además de numerosos niveles de desplazamiento lateral y múltiples jefes con los cuales se debe luchar a lo largo del juego, como también escenas audiovisuales que explican la historia del juego. El Emisario Subespacial también presenta a un nuevo grupo de antagonistas, llamado Subspace Army, los que son comandados por el Ministro Antiguo. Algunos de estos personajes enemigos aparecieron en videojuegos anteriores de Nintendo, como Floro Piraña de la saga Mario, y un escuadrón R.O.B., personajes basados en hardware clásico de Nintendo. El Emisario Subespacial también incluye una gran cantidad de enemigos originales, como Roader, un uniciclo robótico, Bytan, una criatura cíclope con forma de bola que puede duplicarse a sí mismo si no se destruye rápidamente, y los Prímidos, enemigos que aparecen en diversas variaciones.Los enemigos del subespacio Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Smashbros.com (19 de septiembre de 2007). A pesar de que originalmente es un modo de un jugador, El Emisario Subespacial tiene un modo multijugador cooperativo. Existen cinco niveles de dificultad para cada escenario, y hay un método para incrementar los poderes de los personajes durante el juego.Equipo Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Smashbros.com (5 de octubre de 2007). Dicho método consiste en colocar las pegatinas coleccionadas durante el juego en la parte inferior de los trofeos de los personajes para mejorar sus distintas habilidades de lucha.Uso de pegatinas para incrementar tu poder Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Smashbros.com (18 de enero de 2008). Super Smash Bros. para 3DS y Wii U En el E3 2011, se confirmó una nueva entrega de la serie para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, que interactuarán entre ellas de alguna manera. Sakurai aclaró que el anuncio se hizo público para atraer a los desarrolladores al proyecto, ya que el desarrollo del mismo no comenzaría hasta mayo de 2012, tras el final de Kid Icarus: Uprising. El 21 de junio de 2012, Nintendo anunció que había firmado un acuerdo con Namco Bandai Games para desarrollar el juego colaborando con dicha empresa. Sistema de juego ImageSize = width:300 height:400 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1999 till:2008 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1999 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1999 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:purple width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line, yellow) shift:($dx,-4) from:1999 till:2008 at:1999 text:"Super Smash Bros." at:2001 text:"Super Smash Bros. Melee" at:2008 text:"Super Smash Bros. Brawl" La saga Super Smash Bros. es muy distinta a la mayoría de las sagas de juegos de lucha. En vez de ganar al vaciar la barra de vida de un oponente, los jugadores de Smash Bros. deben sacar a sus oponentes del escenario. En Super Smash Bros., los personajes tiene un medidor de daño, representado por un valor en porcentaje, el cual se eleva en el momento en que reciben daño (el valor puede exceder el 100%). A medida que el porcentaje de un personaje se eleva, éste puede ser empujado más lejos con mayor facilidad. Para eliminar a un oponente, el jugador debe enviar al personaje fuera del límite del escenario, el cual no es una arena de pelea cerrada sino un área sin barreras, usualmente compuesta por plataformas suspendidas en el aire. Cuando un personaje es expulsado del escenario, éste puede utilizar movimientos de salto para intentar regresar; como los saltos de algunos personajes tienen un mayor alcance, éstos pueden tener una mejor «recuperación» que los otros. Adicionalmente, algunos personajes son más pesados que otros, haciendo que sea más difícil para un oponente el sacarlos del escenario, pero a la vez haciéndoles más difícil a ellos el recuperarse. Los controles de los juegos Smash Bros. son mucho más simples que los de la mayoría de los juegos de lucha. Mientras que los tradicionales juegos de lucha, como Street Fighter o Soul Calibur, requieren que el jugador memorice combinaciones de presión de botones (algunas veces largas y complicadas, y usualmente específicas para cada personaje), Smash Bros. utiliza las mismas combinaciones de botones para los ataques y de direcciones con la inclinación de la palanca para tener acceso a todos los movimientos de todos los personajes. Los personajes no están limitados a estar constantemente enfrentando a sus enemigos, puesto que también pueden correr alrededor libremente. Smash Bros. también implementa mecánicas de bloqueo y esquiva, las que pueden ser utilizadas tanto en el suelo como en el aire. Además, es posible agarrar y lanzar a los personajes, lo que da paso a una gran variedad de maneras para atacar. Un gran elemento adicional en la saga Super Smash Bros. es la inclusión de objetos de batalla, cuya frecuencia de aparición puede ser controlada por los jugadores. Existen objetos de lucha convencionales con los que un jugador puede golpear a un oponente, como un bate de béisbol o una espada, como también objetos lanzables, incluyendo Bob-ombas y caparazones, y objetos para disparar, ya sean armas de un sólo disparo por vez o de disparos rápidos. Los objetos de recuperación le permiten a los personajes perder una gran cantidad del daño acumulado en sus medidores de porcentaje. Desde la franquicia Pokémon vienen las Poké Balls, las que liberan a un Pokémon al azar en la arena de pelea para que éste ayude al personaje que utilizó el objeto; Brawl, por su parte, introduce un nuevo tipo de objetos llamado Trofeo Ayudante, el cual tiene un uso similar al de las Poké Balls, ya que es capaz de invocar a una gran cantidad de personajes provenientes de una gran cantidad de franquicias. Brawl también introduce unos objetos denominados «Bola Smash», los que permiten a los luchadores ejecutar súper ataques únicos para cada personaje, conocidos como «Smash Finales». Personajes Sumando todos los personajes, aparece un total de 50 personajes aparecidos en los cuatro juegos de la saga. Captain Falcon, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Yoshi, Fox McCloud, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Link, Samus, Ness y Jigglypuff son los doce únicos personajes del plantel que han aparecido en todos los juegos de la saga. Personajes controlables Los personajes están listados en orden alfabético. Las celdas sombreadas indican que los personajes son secretos. }||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Super Mario Bros.'' |- |Captain Falcon||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''F-Zero'' |- |Donkey Kong||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Donkey Kong'' |- |Diddy Kong||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Donkey Kong'' |- |Dr. Mario||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Dr. Mario'' |- |Falco||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Star Fox'' |- |Fox||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Star Fox'' |- |Ganondorf||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''The Legend of Zelda'' |- |Ice Climbers||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Ice Climber'' |- |Ike||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Fire Emblem'' |- |Jigglypuff||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Pokémon'' |- |Rey Dedede||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Kirby'' |- |Kirby||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Kirby'' |- |Link||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''The Legend of Zelda'' |- |Lucario||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Pokémon'' |- |Lucas||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Mother'' |- |Luigi||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Super Mario Bros.'' |- |Mario||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Super Mario Bros.'' |- |Marth||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Fire Emblem'' |- |Meta Knight||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Kirby'' |- |Mewtwo||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Pokémon'' |- |Mr. Game and Watch||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Game & Watch'' |- |Ness||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Mother'' |- |Olimar y los Pikmin||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Pikmin'' |- |Peach||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Super Mario Bros.'' |- |Pichu||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Pokémon'' |- |Pikachu||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Pokémon'' |- |Pit||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||Kid Icarus |- |Entrenador PokémonEntrenador Pokémon permanece en la parte trasera del escenario, mientras que el jugador toma control directo de Squirtle, Ivysaur o Charizard. El conjunto de personajes está listado bajo el nombre «Entrenador Pokémon». El jugador puede elegir con que Pokémon comienza el encuentro, como también intercambiarlos durante el combate.||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Pokémon'' |- |R.O.B.||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Fue un célebre accesorio para la cónsola NES'' |- |Roy||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Fire Emblem'' |- |Samus||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Metroid'' |- |SheikSheik SÍ es un personaje independiente según la web oficial japonesa. Es por ello que NO debe restarse uno al total de personajes del juego. ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''The Legend of Zelda'' |- |Snake||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Metal Gear'' |- |Sonic||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Sonic the Hedgehog'' |- |Toon Link||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''The Legend of Zelda'' |- |Wario||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Warioware'' |- |Wolf||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||''Star Fox'' |- |Yoshi||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Yoshi'' |- |Young Link||align="center"| ||style="background-color: #DCDCDC;" align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''The Legend of Zelda'' |- |Zelda||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''The Legend of Zelda'' |- |Zero Suit SamusEn Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Samus puede transformarse en Samus Zero cuando su armadura es destruida bajo ciertas condiciones.||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||align="center"| ||''Metroid'' |- |'Total'|| style="text-align:center;"|'12'|| style="text-align:center;"|'26'|| style="text-align:center;"|'35'|| |} Personajes no-controlables Los siguientes personajes son personajes no-controlables que aparecen sólo en los distintos modos de un jugador a lo largo de la saga, siendo controlados por la computadora. La mayoría de los personajes no-controlables fueron creados para su uso en la saga Super Smash Bros., aunque algunos de ellos, como los Goombas, provienen de otras franquicias. Jefes A lo largo de la saga Super Smash Bros., la mayor parte de los modos para un jugador incluyen distintos jefes. Estos jefes tienen generalmente un número de características que les dan ventaja, como una extrema resistencia a ser empujados fuera del escenario. La mayoría de estos jefes fueron creados específicamente para la franquicia Super Smash Bros., aunque algunos han hecho apariciones en otros juegos. aparece en los tres juegos de la saga como el jefe final del modo Classic y, en Super Smash Bros. Melee, del Evento número 50, llamado «Encuentro: Destino Final». Además, en Melee, es jugable gracias a un fallo de programación. Super Smash Bros. Melee introdujo a la saga a la contraparte izquierda de Master Hand, llamada , la que aparece en conjunto con Master Hand en algunas situaciones. Master Hand también hace distintas apariciones en Kirby & the Amazing Mirror como un minijefe, y en conjunto con Crazy Hand como los jefes de Candy Constellation. También hace una aparición en Kirby: El Ataque de los Roedores como una mano gris que puede cambiar su apariencia para formar espadas, entre otras cosas. Master Hand y Crazy Hand se ven exactamente iguales, sin tomar en cuenta su lateralidad, pero los dedos de Crazy Hand actúan de una manera más errática y caótica.Super Smash Bros. Melee Trofeo de Crazy Hand Mientras Master Hand es más relajada y madura, Crazy Hand es impulsiva y destructora y sus dedos se mueven de manera distinta cuando se está preparando para un ataque.Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trofeo de Crazy Hand Sus ataques son más salvajes y rápidos que los de Master Hand. Cuando se lucha contra ellas dos simultáneamente, Crazy Hand y Master Hand son capaces de ejecutar movimientos en conjunto, incluyendo una serie de aplausos y las dos manos cerrándose para golpear con sus puños. Super Smash Bros. también introdujo a la saga a Metal Mario (quien proviene originalmente de Super Mario 64) y a Giant Donkey Kong, quienes son versiones mejoradas de sus personajes respectivos. Metal Mario es simplemente Mario con una mayor resistencia a ser sacado del escenario, como también con una mayor velocidad de caída y poder de ataque, mientras que Giant Donkey Kong es una versión más grande y poderosa de Donkey Kong. Ambos personajes reaparecen en el modo Adventure de Super Smash Bros. Melee, en conjunto con Metal Luigi y dos versiones pequeñas de Donkey Kong. Sin embargo, debido a los objetos presentados en Melee (la Caja de Metal, el Champiñón Gigante y el Champiñón Venenoso, específicamente), todos estos personajes aparentemente no-controlables (incluyendo a los personajes mejorados que eran jefes no-controlables en el primer juego) son, de hecho, controlables por un corto período, puesto que los objetos anteriormente mencionados permiten a los personajes volverse metálicos, gigantes o pequeños, respectivamente. De todas formas en el Brawl hay un modo llamado Special Brawl en el que se puede cambiar algunas condiciones de la batalla, entre ellas: Que los personajes sean de Metal o sean de Mayor o menor tamaño de lo normal. Dark Link, una forma completamente negra de Link, hace su aparición en Melee y Brawl como oponente dentro de un Evento. Ademas aparece como uno de los trajes de Link en el Brawl. Giga Bowser Giga Bowser, personaje presentado por primera vez en Melee y conocido en Japón como , es una forma mejorada y gigantesca de Bowser. Él es el jefe final secreto del modo Adventure de Melee, apareciendo únicamente bajo ciertas circunstancias. Él es también uno de los luchadores en el último evento de Melee, «Destino Partida Final», donde pelea junto a Mewtwo y Ganondorf. Giga Bowser tiene diferentes habilidades que el Bowser normal no tiene. Es tan grande que se vuelve inmune a los agarres y similares técnicas. Giga Bowser se vuelve un personaje controlable por un corto período en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, cuando Bowser realiza su «Smash Final». Bowser se transforma así en Giga Bowser, y es casi invencible desde distancia hasta que el efecto se desvanece. Tabuu es un ser con forma de humano quien cumple el papel de antagonista principal del modo aventura de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, El Emisario Subespacial. Cerca del final de El Emisario Subespacial se revela que Tabuu es el ser que controla a Master Hand y el verdadero antagonista detrás de los eventos de la historia. Tanto Master Hand como Ganondorf intentan detenerlo, pero son derrotados. The Subspace Emissary también presenta otros jefes. Algunos de estos jefes, como Floro Piraña y Rayquaza, son personajes tomados de otras franquicias. También se presentan tres jefes originales: el antes mencionado Tabuu, y . Galleom es un cyborg gigante con el cual se debe pelear dos veces en El Emisario Subespacial. Normalmente ataca con sus puños y su cuerpo, pero también puede lanzar misiles y transformarse en un tanque. Duon es un robot gigante que tiene dos cuerpos superiores colocados sobre una rueda. Su lado color rosa utiliza muchos ataques de proyectiles, mientras que su lado color azul utiliza predominantemente las cuchillas en sus brazos y su cabeza. Otros personajes Además de los jefes, otros personajes no-controlables pueden ser encontrados en ciertos modos de un jugador. El está compuesto por seres morados con apariencia metálica y hechos completamente de polígonos, los que aparentemente son clones de los personajes controlables de Super Smash Bros. El antepenúltimo nivel del juego contiene 30 de estos personajes. Ellos utilizan modelos casi perfectos de sus contrapartes, con pequeños cambios en su anatomía y con una textura morada. * En Super Smash Bros. el primer equipo es llamado Fighting Polygon Team, y sus componentes están hechos mediante modelos poligonales morados de los personajes jugables del plantel. Utilizan modelos corporales casi perfectos y la mayoría de los mismos ataques que usan sus homólogos normales. 30 de estos personajes aparecen en la penúltima fase del modo para un jugador del juego. * En Super Smash Bros. Melee, los Fighting Polygons fueron reemplazados por los . Al contrario de sus formas del juego original, existen sólo dos tipos de Fighting Wire Frames (macho y hembra), en vez de polígonos correspondientes a cada personaje individual. La única característica distintiva que tienen los Fighting Wire Frames es que, tanto los machos como las hembras, tienen un corazón dentro de su pecho, y el símbolo Super Smash Bros. donde debiera estar su cara. Los Wire Frames machos y hembras tienen la misma apariencia de Captain Falcon y Zelda, respectivamente, y ambos modelos carecen de movimientos especiales. * En Super Smash Bros. Brawl los Fighting Wire Frames son a su vez reemplazados por el . Este equipo consiste de cuatro distintos tipos de miembros: Aleado Rojo, Aleado Azul, Aleado Amarillo y Aleado Verde. Los movimientos y el cuerpo del Aleado Rojo están basados en Captain Falcon (quien es un personaje secreto), los del Aleado Azul están basados en Zelda (aunque la anatomia podria pensarse que es la de Sheik, dado que Zelda usa vestido), los del Aleado Amarillo están basados en Mario y los del Aleado Verde están basados en Kirby.Los Aleados Rojos y Azules podrian ser una repeticion de los Fighting Wireframes dado que estan basados en los mismos personajes (Captain Falcon: Olograma Macho y Aleado Rojo, Zelda: Olograma Hembra y Aleado Azul). Los Aleados carecen de movimientos especiales. Sus cuerpos son metálicos y están hechos en dos partes, cuerpo superior e inferior, que a su vez están conectadas por una esfera mallada. En lugar de caras, manos y talones se encuentran esferas de luz blanca brillantes. En conjunto con el modo Adventure de Melee vino la inclusión de enemigos menores, como Goombas de la saga Mario y Octoroks de la saga The Legend of Zelda. Esto es así también en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el que además incluye a un grupo de personajes originales que hacen el papel de personajes no-controlables dirigidos por el «Ejército Subespacial». Los miembros del son los antagonistas de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, haciendo aparición en El Emisario Subespacial y siendo dirigidos por el . Su objetivo es enviar al mundo entero al subespacio parte por parte, utilizando unas máquinas denominadas bombas subespaciales (detonadas con la ayuda de dos R.O.B.s). Entre los miembros de su ejército están los . Estos son la principal fuerza ofensiva del Ejército Subespacial. Se dice que vienen en distintas formas para pelear.El ejército del subespacio Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Smashbros.com (21 de agosto de 2007). Los Prímidos pueden ser vistos formándose a partir de unas esporas llamadas Peste Violeta (Shadow Bugs) originados de Mr. Game & Watch, que se unen entre sí. Una gran variedad de enemigos existen a su vez; además de un escuadrón de R.O.B.s, entre los enemigos originales se incluyen los , pequeños enemigos esféricos con capacidades de auto-replicación, los , grandes figuras robóticas que atacan con dos enormes navajas, y los , enemigos con brazos en forma de paleta que atacan levantando a sus oponentes, entre muchos otros. El (Sandbag en inglés) aparece en el minijuego Béisbol Smash en Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl. El nombre en japonés significa «saco de boxeo». El objetivo es empujarlo lo más lejos posible, ya sea mediante el uso de un Bate de Béisbol o un movimiento de pelea. El único propósito del Saco de Arena es ser golpeado en el Béisbol Smash. Ser golpeado todo el tiempo no le molesta; de hecho, le encanta ver a los jugadores preparando sus ataques y lanzándolo lo más lejos posible, de acuerdo con la descripción de su trofeo. Durante el desafío del Béisbol Smash, un jugador debe usar su personaje seleccionado para empujar al Saco de Arena fuera del pedestal en el que descansa en un tiempo de diez segundos. Los jugadores dañan al Saco de Arena la mayor cantidad posible mientras se mantienen dentro de la plataforma naranja, con el fin de enviarlo a volar más lejos. Además, a los jugadores se les proporciona un bate de béisbol para poder golpearlo. En Brawl, el Béisbol Smash también contiene modos de dos jugadores, capacidad para jugar en línea y un escudo que le impide al Saco de Arena salir de la plataforma mientras está siendo golpeado (aunque terminará por romperse si se le da demasiados golpes). Mientras un encuentro en línea se encuentra cargando, los jugadores pueden entretenerse atacando al Saco de Arena. El Saco de Arena también aparece aleatoriamente como un objeto que hace aparecer otros objetos al ser golpeado en otros modos de Brawl. Personajes "Extra" Hay varios personajes que, cambiándole el color de su traje, tienen muchas características de otros personajes, pero siguen bajo el nombre de su personaje principal(Algunos solo disponibles en Super Smash Bros Brawl), estos son: * De Lucas.- Cambiándole en traje a Lucas, se puede ver entre sus trajes uno muy similar a su hermano gemelo, Claus * De Peach.- Cuando se le cambia el color a su traje, aparece una morena (color de cabello) con vestido naranja, haciendo alusión a Daisy * De Luigi.- Al cambiarle el color de su vestimenta, hay un traje muy similar a Waluigi, ademas tiene el color de su version en Super Mario Bros. (Verde,blanco,piel morena y guantes del color de su piel) al igual que en el NES, en Brawl este traje es remplazado por el de Fire Luigi. * De Samus.- Cuando le cambias el color a su traje, se puede ver un Samus con las características de Dark Suit Samus y el traje de Metroid Fusion * De Link.- En un traje alternativo de Link, se aparece Dark Link exactamente con sus rasgos(Twilight Princess), solo que esta version esta un poco más colorida (Color, ojos, traje, etc.) * De Toon Link.- Al igual que Link, se cambia el traje a Dark Toon Link. Ademas tiene otro traje con los colores del Link original (Juegos del NES). * De Zelda.- Un traje alternativo de Zelda en Super Smash Bros. Brawl es el modelo clasico de Zelda rubia que aparece en juegos como The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * De Mario.- Al cambiarle el color se puede apreciar una gran similitud con Wario, al igual que Luigi también tiene la vestimenta de Fire Mario,y también tiene los colores del juego Mario Bros. (Rojo y azul como Mario y verde con cafe como Luigi.) * De Wario.- Al cambiarle la ropa y el color se puede ver una similitud a Mario estilo clasico (Donkey Kong y Super Mario Bros. en su version en Super Mario All-stars) * De Captain Falcon.- Cambiandole el color se puede usar al capitan Falcon en un traje similar al del piloto Blood Falcon quien es un clon del capitan Falcon. Música Super Smash Bros. incluye melodías de algunas de las franquicias de Nintendo. Mientras que unas han tenido diversos arreglos, otras piezas han sido tomadas de forma directa y no han sido modificadas. La música para Super Smash Bros. fue compuesta por Hirokazu Ando, quien más tarde participó como director de sonido en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Melee también incluye pistas compuestas por Tadashi Ikegami, Shougo Sakai y Takuto Kitsuta. Brawl tuvo una colaboración de 38 compositores, sin incluir al compositor de Final Fantasy Nobuo Uematsu, quien compuso el tema principal. Han salido al mercado dos CDs con las melodías de los juegos. Un álbum con la música original de Super Smash Bros. fue lanzado en Japón por Teichiku Records en el 2000. En 2003, Nintendo lanzó Smashing...Live!, una actuación orquestada de las melodías incluidas en Melee por la New Japan Philharmonic. Desarrollo Super Smash Bros. 64 Super Smash Bros. fue desarrollado por HAL Laboratory, un desarrollador second-party de Nintendo, durante 1998. Su vida comenzó como un prototipo creado por Masahiro Sakurai y Satoru Iwata en su tiempo libre, titulado , el cual originalmente no contenía personajes de Nintendo. Sin embargo, Sakurai dio la idea de incluir luchadores provenientes de diferentes franquicias de Nintendo con el fin de proveer al juego de una «atmósfera» que él consideraba necesaria para un juego de lucha de consolas caseras, y su idea fue aprobada. El juego tuvo un bajo presupuesto y poca promoción y fue originalmente un lanzamiento exclusivo para Japón, pero gracias a su enorme éxito el juego pudo ser lanzado en todo el mundo. Super Smash Bros. Melee HAL Laboratory desarrolló Super Smash Bros. Melee, con Masahiro Sakurai a la cabeza de la producción. El juego fue uno de los primeros lanzados para la Nintendo GameCube y llamó la atención en cuanto a sus mejoras gráficas en comparación con la versión de Nintendo 64. Los desarrolladores quisieron rendirle un homenaje al debut de la GameCube al hacer una secuencia FMV para la apertura del juego que atrajera la atención de la gente en cuanto a las gráficas. HAL trabajó con 3 estudios de gráficas distintos en Tokyo para hacer la secuencia de apertura. En su sitio web oficial, los desarrolladores pusieron fotos e información, destacando y explicando la atención puesta a la física y los detalles del juego, haciendo referencia a los cambios con respecto a su predecesor. En la página oficial japonesa del juego, los desarrolladores explican sus razones para hacer que ciertos personajes fueran controlables y porqué algunos personajes no fueron controlables luego del lanzamiento. Inicialmente, el equipo de desarrollo quiso reemplazar a Ness por Lucas, el personaje principal de Mother 3 para la Game Boy Advance, pero mantuvieron a Ness debido a los retrasos de dicho juego. Los creadores del juego incluyeron a Lucas en su secuela, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. El desarrollador de videojuegos Hideo Kojima pidió originalmente que Solid Snake, protagonista de la saga Metal Gear, fuera un personaje controlable en Super Smash Bros. Melee, pero el desarrollo del juego se encontraba demasiado avanzado como para poder incluirlo. Tal como con Lucas, el tiempo de desarrollo adicional permitió su inclusión en Brawl. Roy y Marth fueron inicialmente destinados a ser controlables únicamente en la versión japonesa de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Sin embargo, recibieron una favorable atención durante la localización norteamericana del juego, llevando a los desarrolladores a la decisión de incluirlos en la versión occidental. Adicionalmente, Sakurai declaró que el equipo de desarrollo había sugerido personajes de cuatro juegos para representar la era del Famicom o NES, hasta que los desarrolladores decidieron que los Ice Climbers estarían en el juego. Los desarrolladores, dentro de su sitio web, han hecho comparaciones entre los personajes que tienen movimientos muy similares. Dichos personajes han sido catalogados como «clones» en los medios de comunicación. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Durante la conferencia de prensa pre-E3 2005, el presidente de Nintendo, Satoru Iwata, anunció que el nuevo título de la saga Super Smash Bros. no sólo se encontraba ya en desarrollo para su siguiente videoconsola, sino que también sería un título de lanzamiento para la Wii con compatibilidad Wi-Fi para poder jugar en línea. El anuncio tomó por sorpresa a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga Super Smash Bros.. En el año 2003, Sakurai abandonó HAL Laboratory, la compañía que estaba a cargo del desarrollo de la franquicia. Él no fue informado de las intenciones de Nintendo de lanzar un nuevo juego Smash, a pesar del hecho de que Iwata le había dicho a Sakurai poco antes de su renuncia a HAL que si un nuevo juego Smash llegara a desarrollarse, el quería que Sakurai estuviera a cargo como director nuevamente. No fue sino hasta después de la conferencia que Sakurai fue llamado a la habitación de hotel de Iwata, donde se le pidió que estuviera a cargo en la producción del nuevo título, en lo posible como director. Sakurai aceptó el cargo de director, y en mayo de 2005 era el único miembro del nuevo equipo de desarrollo. El verdadero desarrollo del juego no comenzó hasta octubre de 2005, cuando Nintendo abrió una nueva oficina en Tokyo únicamente destinada para su producción. Nintendo también solicitó ayuda externa de varios estudios de desarrollo, principalmente de Game Arts, y crearon el estudio de desarrollo Sora Ltd. Sakurai declaró que la gente que desarrolló el juego había pasado excesivas cantidades de tiempo jugando Super Smash Bros. Melee. Este equipo tuvo acceso a todo el material y las herramientas originales del desarrollo de Melee, cortesía de HAL Laboratory. Además, muchos de los miembros del equipo de desarrollo Smash Bros. que residen cerca del área de la nueva oficina se unieron al desarrollo del proyecto. Durante la conferencia de prensa de Nintendo en la E3 2007, el presidente de Nintendo of America, Reggie Fils-Aime, anunció que Super Smash Bros. Brawl sería lanzado el 3 de diciembre de 2007 en Norteamérica. Sin embargo, sólo 2 meses antes de su anticipado lanzamiento en diciembre, el equipo de desarrollo pidió más tiempo para trabajar en el juego. Durante la Nintendo Conference el 10 de octubre de 2007, el presidente de Nintendo of Japan, Iwata, anunció el retraso. El 11 de octubre de 2007, George Harrison de Nintendo of America anunció que Super Smash Bros. Brawl sería lanzado en Norteamérica el 10 de febrero de 2008. El 15 de enero de 2008, el lanzamiento del juego fue retrasado una semana en Japón al 31 de enero y casi un mes en Nortemérica al 9 de marzo. De manera similar, un representante en nombre de Nintendo of Europe confirmó a la prensa el 6 de diciembre de 2007 que el juego no sería lanzado en Europa sino hasta después de junio de 2008. Sin embargo, un día después un portavoz desmintió este anuncio, insistiendo en que aún no existe una fecha de lanzamiento concreta, finalmente el juego fue lanzado el 28 de junio en Europa y un día antes en Australia. Recepción El modo multijugador fue la sección más alabada de Super Smash Bros.. Sin embargo, existieron críticas negativas, como el hecho de que es difícil seguir las puntuaciones del juego. Además, el modo para un jugador fue criticado negativamente por su dificultad y carencia de características únicas. Super Smash Bros. Melee tuvo en general una recepción positiva por parte de los críticos, quienes dieron mayor crédito a la mayor cantidad de modos de juego con respecto a su predecesor. Enfocándose en estas características únicas de Melee, GameSpy comentó que «Melee tiene una muy buena puntuación en el ámbito de 'hemos incluido montones de geniales y nuevas cosas'». Los críticos compararon favorablemente al juego con su predecesor—el crítico Fran Mirabella III de IGN declaró que el juego se encontraba «en una liga completamente diferente a la de la versión de N64», mientras que Miguel López de GameSpot alabó al juego por ofrecer un modo Classic más avanzado con respecto a su predecesor, detallando al modo Adventure como «una experiencia acogedora». A pesar de las variadas opiniones con respeto a los modos de un jugador, la mayoría de los críticos dijeron que el modo multijugador era la parte más fuerte del juego. En su crítica del juego, GameSpy declaró que «te costará mucho tiempo encontrar una mejor experiencia multijugador en cualquier otra consola». Super Smash Bros. Brawl ha recibido muchas críticas positivas. Los editores de Famitsu, quienes le dieron una puntuación perfecta, alabaron la variedad y gran extensión del modo de un jugador, la impredictibilidad de los Smashes Finales y los dinámicos estilos de lucha de los personajes. Chris Slate de Nintendo Power también le dio a Brawl una puntuación perfecta en la edición de marzo de 2008, clasificándolo como «uno de los mejores juegos que Nintendo ha creado». GameSpot alabó la simplicidad del juego, declarando que «sus simples controles y formas de juego lo hacen considerablemente accesible para principiantes, y a la vez atractivo para los veteranos de Smash Bros.». El crítico de IGN Matt Casamassina declaró que a pesar de que Brawl es «completamente entretenido», sufre de «largos tiempos de carga» y «enemigos con poca inspiración» en el modo aventura El Emisario Subespacial. La crítica también dio una respuesta mixta con respecto a la calidad de sus gráficos y los describió como una «versión mejorada de Super Smash Bros. Melee» con mejores modelos de personajes y escenarios que «carecen de detalles en algunas áreas». GameSpy dijo que los gráficos "se ven como el juego de GameCube". NGamer apunta a la falta de innovación de la franquicia, diciendo que «Smash Bros. se arriesga a crecer de un modo muy familiar. Nunca llega a decepcionar, pero no logra esa magia que tuvo Galaxy». Super Smash Bros vendió 1,.4 millones de copias en Japón, y 2,3 millones en los Estados Unidos. Melee vendió aproximadamente 7 millones de unidades en todo el mundo, siendo el juego mejor vendido para GameCube. Brawl ha vendido 1,524 millones de unidades en Japón a 30 de marzo de 2008. El juego también vendió 1,4 millones de unidades en los Estados Unidos en su primera semana, convirtiéndose en el juego más rápidamente vendido de la historia de Nintendo of America. Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.smashbros.com Página principal de Super Smash Bros. Brawl] * [http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/index.html Página principal de Super Smash Bros.] (en japonés) * [http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/flash/index.html Página principal de Super Smash Bros. Melee] (en japonés) Categoría:Super Smash Bros.